


The Wolf Still Waits

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [231]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, M/M, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sad Derek Hale, Sick Child, Wolf Derek Hale, dying child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: There once was a boy, a young start of a man, riddled with guilt and regret that for the price of protection and happiness for others sacrificed himself to a once great and magical tree. No lovers kiss, no gentle touch, no howl of sorrows agony could bring the boy back, and so the great black wolf settled by the tree, forever protective and forever loyal to the boy.





	The Wolf Still Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Come, keep me company. My heart feels uneasy, and my thoughts are heavy with sadness. Sit with me, and let me distract myself with words woven into tales.
> 
> In the early days of August, when days and nights were warm, a new bunch of 15Minutes were created, but due to reasons I will not get into now, I forgot to post them so here they are now since ItAlmostWorked! brought my mistake into the light of day. 
> 
> If you are familiar with this series, please move along to A Change since you already know the reasons and the rules of this little series. Those who aren’t familiar with this series, please allow me to explain what it is and the rules of this sick game. 15Minutes is a series that is my small way of paying my debt to my friends, each story is written in 15Minutes hence the name and all the mistakes that follow. If you can’t handle bad writing, terrible grammar and a bunch of humiliating typos, then leave now and save yourself any further suffering; but if you insist on continuing reading this fic, do move down to A Change for there is still somethings you should know about. 
> 
> A CHANGE my dearest of hearts has taken place, not a grand change, but a small one in the shape of a Theme. This Theme is Miserable, and with that and ReadingIsLikeWellDry’s wishes for a sad Wolf-Derek, Allison and Scott are happily married, with a hint of Sterek, and a couple Original Child Characters. That’s what she gave me, and I kept rewriting this story, changing it with each new try, and this is pretty much the one I settled at simply because it made me feel oddly uneasy which was at least some reaction on my part. 
> 
> Hi there, I’d like to apologize for not posting this fic sooner, but I got hit with a nasty migraine last week when I had hoped to finish posting the 15Minutes August series, but well, my brain fucked me over and other stuff came to consume my time. But here I am trying, again, to get these stories out, so wish me luck and please have a wonderful end to September and a glorious start to October!
> 
> Hi there, helloo there! So, I’m just going to apologize to everyone for not finishing posting the August 15minutes round last week, but my brain failed me and gave me a horrible migraine, and once the pain finally stopped the rest of the week just was too hectic for me to get a chance to finish posting these stories of mine, but I’m going to try and get it done this week. Wish me luck, and may you have a wonderful week and a glorious end to September.

The forest grows silent around them as they get closer to their destination, and soon he sees the great tree growing in the middle of a small clearing that was full of wold-flowers even now that November had crept in. The tree, surrounded by flowers that swayed softly to the hum of the magic that whispered all around them, the sigh of this place continued to astonish him with its beauty. There was a time when the magic was fresh, strong and wild, that Scott couldn’t stand the loud and pulsating waves of magic that had searched with an air of desperation to undo the damage done to the land, now there is but a soft and gentle hum that sounded in his ears like a soothing lullaby he’d heard Mrs. Stilinski hum to him and Stiles when they were but little children; the whispering hum settles the baby in Allison’s arms, gone is the rising threat of a loud cry and Scott can’t help but feel encouraged by the peacefulness that seems to wash over his son.

One look at his wife and father-in-law tells him, they too feel less wary of the decision to go walking through the woods with a sickly child.

It didn’t take long for the hulking black wolf to appear from behind the tree once Scott sets his foot on the land where flowers bloomed regardless of season, and where a mighty tree had grown overnight, a tree with leaves that were green all-year-round.

The wolf with eyes ever shining growls menacingly at him and his family, ever vigilant and ever protective of the one who’d saved them all long ago.

`It’s just me, Derek. ´ Scott says in a hushed whisper, doing his best to not appear the slightest bit threatening to the wolf that had for a month howled day in and day when it retuned to Beacon Hills and learned of what had happened. It had been over seven-years now since Scott had seen Derek in his human-form, not even Cora had managed to coax Derek out of this state or away from the tree, or rather from what remained of Stiles.

`Hi, Derek. ´ Lilian says nervously from behind his leg, giving the snarling wolf a tiny wave of hello, then showing the blanket she’d brought with her, Lilian goes on to tell the wolf that probably didn’t even understand her words anymore.

`I brought you a blanket, you can put it in your den so you don’t get cold at night. ´ her words don’t appear to have much power over Derek, causing Scott’s heart to sink because he knows what Chris thinks opinion is when it comes to dealing with a possibly feral Derek, and Scott doesn’t think he can handle Chris putting Derek down.

His voice trembles as he addresses the wolf that had made himself a small den beneath the great tree, and who only ever left the area to hunt for food, `Derek, we – we just wanted to bring the new addition to the family over, and to see if Stiles could help him. ´

The tightness in his chest eases when Derek stops growling.

Slowly they start to make their way to the other-side of the tree, Scott and Chris never taking their eyes off of Derek who watches them with distrust.

`Hi uncle Stiles. ´ Scott hears his daughter say once she reaches the bark covered figure that sat beneath the great tree, half of his upper torso seemed almost as if it had been moulded into the tree itself, the once pale skin and soft hair was now covered in bark. Although he was covered in bark, Stiles still looked so life-like, that it was an eerie sight to behold, and one that Scott always struggled to behold, but it was also one he couldn’t not look at since he could see every detail of his Stiles’ face so clearly even while it was hardened with bark.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Scott does his best to not remember the look on Derek’s face as he laid his still human eyes on Stiles, or the way Derek had crumbled before his eyes the moment he saw what had become of their Stiles. The heartbroken voice of Derek even now haunted his memories, and Scott wished he hadn’t been there when Derek dropped to his knees beside Stiles, or how his hands had been shaking as he reached out to touch Stiles.

The loud sob that had left Derek after he’d kissed those wooden lips of Stiles, that sound had made Scott leave Derek in peace, never thinking Derek wouldn’t leave Stiles after that.

Scott watches as Lilian kisses Stiles’ cheek, a flash of disappointment still to be found when it didn’t turn the uncle she’d only ever heard stories about, and seen pictures and clips of, but who had become this hero in her young heart that she wished could turnback to someone she could go out on adventures with the way her daddy had done with her uncle Stiles.

With a sad sigh, Lilian begins to pick away whatever plant had started to grow on her uncle, scrunching her nose whenever she touched what remained of the clothes Stiles had worn on the night Stiles left them, soon what little was left of the material would be gone.

`Stiles. ´ Allison says softly, her voice trembling slightly as she moves towards the wooden figure that made one think that Stiles had just fallen asleep there, holding on to a long since deteriorated picture of his parents.

`I’d – I’d like to introduce to you, Archer Stiles McCall. ´ and as she had done with her daughter Allison sets the baby down on Stiles’ lap, but this time instead of leaving it at that, Allison whispers a desperate plea into what would’ve been Stiles’ ear.

`Please, Stiles, if you can spare a little bit of magic – just a little – can you, can you please save my son? ´

Scott hears Derek growl from where he stands, and he knows that Derek doesn’t like it when they come to Stiles for help, but this is his son who is suffering a slow and painful death because he was born human; doctors couldn’t do anything to help him, only make sure he wasn’t in too much pain for what little time he would have left with them.

`Stiles, ´ Scott whispers, miserable and heartbroken where he stands, `I know I have no right to ask this from you, not after everything, ´and here his voice breaks because the guilt he feels over how Stiles' life ended, the guilt he feels for Stiles making the decision that asked off of him the greatest sacrifice, it gnawed at his insides daily but more so now when facing what was left of his friend. 

Swallowing down the lump, pushing back the tears that threatened to crack him open and leave him sobbing uncontrollably, Scott continued to plead with the spirit of his friend that Deaton and explained remained bound to the great tree that pulsated with such incredible power that Scott could feel it deep in his bones.

`I know I have no right to ask anything more from you, but please - please, Stiles - if there’s anything you can do. Anything at all. ´

The leaf that falls from the tree lands softly on the baby that struggled to breathe, who was expected to die at any hour, a baby that had been attached to all sorts of machines back in the hospital, machines that had only prolonged the life of the dying child. When the leaf settles on the face of his son, a child he'd refused to believe or accept would die that was until his own ears and sense of smell began to confirm the fact that his son was dying, watching now the face that had been since the birth scrunched-up in pain suddenly relax, smoothing out the the lines that spoke of discomfort and pain.

Unlike his wife and father-in-law, Scott heard the moment the hardly functioning and there lunges begin to mended, he heard the minute the lunges grew and healed, and he heard the moment his son took his first-proper breath and it was the most beautiful sound he’d heard in a very long-time. Scott heard the moment the magic spread to the struggling organs that were misshapen and weak, and when the fist-strong beat of Archer’s heart reached his ears Scott began to cry tears of joy. Scott would easily swear later that he’d heard every dodgy and misfiring nerve be repaired, rerouted until there would be no more seizures or floppy and unresponsive limbs. 

The sickly pale colour of his son was soon replaced by the healthy glow, and blue-tinted lips turned warm pink before Archer began to cry for the first-time not out of pain or discomfort but due to evident hunger.

Allison shoots him a worried look, to which Scott responds with a smile he hadn’t been able to wear since the scan that told them that there was something wrong with their son.

`He’s – he’s just hungry. ´ and at that moment, Scott heard the tiny belly rumble.

`Stiles, he, he healed him, Allison. ´ Scott explains to his wife who hadn't smiled in months, not genuinely smiled as her heart had been heavy with sadness and dread. 

All the worry, the sorrow, the dread that had weighed Allison for months lifted at that moment, her eyes widening before closing as she leaned in as close as possible in an attempt to hug Stiles.

`Thank you. Thank you. ´ Allison cries against Stiles shoulder, she doesn’t move or stop thanking him until Derek starts to move towards them.

Taking their son into her arms, Allison soon backs away from Stiles, which seems like just the right thing to calm the anxious wolf down. Derek immediately settles next to Stiles, carefully Derek lays himself down with his head on Stiles’ lap, before letting out a miserable whine that was so full of sorrow and grief that it spoke volumes of just how much the wolf missed Stiles. 

`I know. ´ Scott chokes out, `I miss him too, Derek. We all do. ´

**Author's Note:**

> So, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, since ReadingIsLikeWellDry shrieked like a banshee when she I told her this, and I did this only after she shrieked at me, asked me really, `Wait, is Derek going to be stuck as a wolf and waiting there until Stiles is freed from the tree” Unfortunately her reaction to my answer was even worse and now my ears are hurting, and she’s crying, not sure why my answer upset her so? 
> 
> So, yes, Derek will stay in his wolf-form, always watching and protecting what’s left of Stiles. Unless someone figures out a way to bring Stiles’ back this is the way Derek will be, at least until Derek finally dies of old-age or heartbreak and heads to the other-realm, there he will see his mother and other members of family again, he’ll see Erica and Boyd too, and then he’d go off searching for Stiles, eventually he comes across Claudia and the Sheriff who have to break the news to him that their son hasn’t joined them in the afterlife because his spirit is stuck in the tree. So, yeah, Derek will never see Stiles again, unless someone cuts down the tree and doesn’t harvest the power it holds. 
> 
> Why was this detail upsetting? What did I do wrong? Is it really such a sad sort of ending to it all, even if it isn’t even a real ending?


End file.
